


It's Cold These Days

by Scauby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, naked challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scauby/pseuds/Scauby
Summary: Renjun loves having his boyfriend’s attention.Especially in winter.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	It's Cold These Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was very spontaneously inspired by that new TikTok trend where people film their significant other's reaction to them being naked. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Winter is cold; for Renjun, at least. 

For Donghyuck, the season is like any other. The only exception; his boyfriend becomes extra clingy. 

On days like these, with snow and ice locking them indoors, the boys laze around and forget their responsibilities. Renjun has spent the day in-and-out of Donghyuck’s bed, dividing his attention between drawing on his iPad, TikTok, and occasionally Donghyuck, while his boyfriend spent the day recording game-play for his Youtube channel. 

It’s been a while since Renjun last bothered Donghyuck.

Suddenly inspired by new TikTok trends, Renjun abandons his phone and ventures out of the covers. Cozy in sweats and a pair of Donghyuck’s fuzzy bed socks, Renjun journeys over to his boyfriend, who is currently engrossed in League of Legends. Determined, Renjun climbs through the gaps in Donghyuck’s arms and over the arm of the chair, ignoring his boyfriend’s confused exclamations, and eventually wraps himself around his waist. 

Confused, but endeared, Donghyuck glances back and forth between his boyfriend and the game, thoroughly distracted. Grinning, “What do you want this time?”

“You’re unfairly warm, fullsun.”

“Weren’t you just in bed? Why did you get out if you're cold?”

Renjun ignores him, relaxing further into Donghyuck’s neck. For the next few minutes Renjun stays quiet, occasionally shuffling around in attempts to get more attention from Donghyuck. 

“Dude, I can’t see the screen properly.” 

Renjun sneers at him and leans to the left, and Donghyuck laughs, “Seriously, baby, c’mon.”

Renjun glares as he slides off of Donghyuck, careful to do so in a way most inconvenient to his boyfriend, and returns to the bed.   
  


*  
  


Renjun waits barely five minutes before his next inspired endeavour. 

Bare except for Donghyuck’s socks (it was just too cold to go without them), Renjun slinks behind the computer desk. Headset on, Donghyuck is oblivious to Renjun’s presence; Renjun leans forward. 

From behind the monitor, Dongyuck can only see Renjun’s bare chest as he leans against the desk. 

“What happened to being cold?”

Renjun doesn’t take his eyes off him as he walks out from behind the monitor. At first, Donghyuck ignores him, but after a moment of just standing there, he looks at him again. 

His eyes widen. Renjun is smirking.

“Oh?” Donghyuck grins back. He definitely has his attention now. 

As Renjun approaches, Donghyuck instinctively jumps to cover the camera and laughs into the mic, “Johnny hyung, you mind if we end it here for the night?” 

“Uhh… sure? I thought we were playing all night?” Renjun looks like he’s about to climb in his lap again. 

“Yeah, we were—You’ve seen that naked challenge thing on TikTok?” Donghyuck keeps glancing at Renjun. 

“Naked challenge thing—Oh! Oh?” Renjun can hear Johnny’s laugh from where he stands “Where—”

“Bye, hyung!”

Renjun _is_ about to climb in his lap by the time he stops the recording and exits the game, so Donghyuck lets him, placing his hands gently on his waist once he settles in again. He can’t help but drag his eyes over his body, lingering on his thighs, between his legs, his chest, then his face. He giggles, “I love you.”

Renjun pouts, “You didn’t love me 10 minutes ago.”

Donghyuck mimics him, “Yes I did!”

Renjun kisses him, holding back laughter. He takes control, sliding one hand under Donghyuck’s shirt, the other raised to caress the back of his head, and Donghyuck, following his lead, can’t keep his hands in one place, rubbing his thumbs in circles or dragging his hands up and down Renjun’s torso. 

Suddenly, he tightens his grip and pulls Renjun flush to his chest. Renjun gasps quietly, then gently grinds against his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck grinds back, thank goodness, and the warmth from between his legs is so comfortable against Renjun’s icy skin. 

“You…” Donghyuck breathes between kisses.

“I…”

Donghyuck leans his head on Renjun’s chest and chuckles, “You—oh!” 

Renjun begins to roll his hips, dragging them in a pattern that leaves Donghyuck feeling too hot. He stops when Donghyuck jerks away from him and watches him fumble to take his hoodie off, tangled in his haste. Renjun laughs and does the rest for him. 

Hoodie gone, Renjun pulls himself closer to Donghyuck, arms wrapping around his back and kissing him passionately. A hand drags around his upper thigh, thumb rubbing at the soft skin closest to his crotch, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

Renjun’s stomach flutters when he feels his boyfriend’s hot palm cup him. He grinds back in response, relishing in the heat, and groans low when Donghyuck pushes his fingers further beneath him.

Renjun keeps his hips moving as he sneaks his own hand into Donghyuck’s pants, past the band of his boxers, and firmly grips him. Donghyuck whines, Renjun smirks, and both boys stay like this for a while, teasing one another, grinding into each other’s grasp until they cum; Donghyuck in his pants and Renjun in Donghyuck’s hand. 

With laboured breaths, Renjun brings Donghyuck’s head into his chest, carding his hand through his hair. He stops though, when he feels Donghyuck hurriedly wipe a wet hand down his cheek. 

_“What are you doing!?”_

Donghyuck throws his head back, laughing loudly after seeing his boyfriend’s expression. Renjun moves to hop down from his lap, but Donghyuck quickly grabs him. Struggling to hold him in place, Donghyuck laughs some more. 

Once Donghyuck calms down and notices his boyfriend’s scowl, he tries to kiss it away. Renjun lets him, then pushes away. 

Renjun stares at him with endearment, shaking his head, “ _You_ … are amazing, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck smiles, then, as he rubs his hands up Renjun’s arms, notices more goosebumps. He snaps out of his love-struck stupor; “Oh, you're still cold?”

“Yes I’m cold!”

“I thought the goosebumps were because of me!” Donghyuck pouts. “How dirty are you?”

“They were. Now they’re not.” He blushes, “And I have cum on my face, so dirty.”

“Too dirty for a bath?”

Renjun suddenly looks eager, “No!” This time, Donghyuck lets him get up. 

After shutting down his computer, which he hadn't cared to do before, Donghyuck goes to join Renjun in the bathroom, halting once he sees him. 

He'd never noticed the socks.

“It’s cold,” Renjun reasons. 

Donghyuck has his hands on his hips. "You're so fucking adorable."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Now get in the bath. But not in my socks!"

*

Neither of them were particularly tall, so they fit in the bath together comfortably enough, Donghyuck lying between Renjun’s legs and against his chest. 

They love baths. Although showers are more accommodating and facilitate more activities, baths allow them to relax and enjoy each other’s company. The room is lit with Renjun’s favourite candles and mountains of bubbles float on the water. 

Donghyuck has pins and needles, so he turns onto his side; a slightly more awkward position, but one that Renjun accommodates nonetheless. 

As he stares up at Renjun, cheek resting against his chest, Renjun runs a hand along Donghyuck’s back, eliciting a sigh and shiver.

“Are you cold?”

Chuckling, “That’s all you, baby.” He sits up and reaches for a kiss, hips not quite grinding but pressing into Renjun’s thigh. Renjun presses his hand into his lower back and lets Donghyuck control the kiss this time. It’s slow and sweet, filled with love, and Renjun feels incredibly warm in this moment. 

By the time they get around to washing themselves, the bubbles are almost gone. Renjun acts fast, gathering the remaining bubbles and slapping them on Donghyuck’s head.

“Hey!”

With no bubbles left, Donghyuck’s act of vengeance is to splash water, drowning Renjun and the candle behind him. 

“Hey! My candle!” His deadly stare doesn’t stop Donghyuck from going in for another kiss, though, stirring the elder, who immediately blocks him. Donghyuck doesn’t give up, exaggerating his pout and making kissy noises as he tries to get closer to Renjun. Weirdly enough, after leaning further forward, he feels… fabric? Then he realises.

He grabs Renjun’s foot and lifts it out of the water, jerking Renjun with it, “You did not!”

Choking on laughter, Renjun struggles in this new position, “It was only to spite you. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn’t have thought of it!”

Donghyuck looks at him with disbelief, dropping the leg he held back into the water, “You are a demon.”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first public piece of writing. I’ve been wanting to write leisurely for so many years and am finally getting into gear!
> 
> If you’re interested, you can find me on twitter: [@Scauby_](https://twitter.com/Scauby_?s=09)
> 
> I also have a curious cat! Which you can find here: [Scauby!](http://curiouscat.me/Scauby)


End file.
